A Better Way To Die
by moms2398
Summary: Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and McKay get caught on a foreign world seeming a little too like the Genii. A bit more racy than I usually write. RononOC & SheppardOC not the same OC. Please feed the author. MA
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a mission of exploration. Meet the inhabitants of a planet Teyla's people had not traded with in a long time and, perhaps, establish trade relations.

_Why is it,_ Colonel John Sheppard of the Atlantis Expedition thought, _the really simple missions end up being the cluster-fucks?_

Currently, Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex and Rodney McKay were caught in a forcefield 'cage'. No walls, just energy, surrounded them and the only thing to let them know it was the ring of blue light on the ground. On all sides were men who looked like Jaffa without all the armor and one petite woman dressed in dark clothes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Colonel John Sheppard." he answered, his eyes studying her as she circled around them.

Her hair was long and red, braided down her back. Her shirt opened at the collar but revealed nothing. She wore a kind of medieval shield made of what looked like thick leather and guarded her right shoulder and extended down her arm to her hand. Her waist was cinched into a matching belt and her dark-clad legs disappeared in and out of a long-slit skirt of silver mesh that reminded Sheppard of chain mail without the thickness. Her left hand rested comfortably on the handle of a weapon tucked into the holster on her belt.

"Welcome, Colonel John Sheppard," she smiled. "To my humble village."

"What village?" McKay grumbled. They were near a stone structure, but there was no 'village' in sight.

She stopped circling to stare at him with intense blue eyes. "And you are?"

"Doctor Rodney McKay," he said, impatiently.

Her eyebrows rose and she rocked back on her heels. "Doctor, huh? Perhaps you could teach me something useful, like stitching."

McKay's frown deepened. "What?"

"Well, I've been in situations, in the past, that knowing how to sew a wound would have come in handy. Maybe you could teach me."

"I'm not that kind of doctor."

Her eyebrows drew together and she stepped closer to the forcefield. "Is there more than one kind of doctor?"

"Yes," McKay snapped. "I'm the other kind. A Ph.D. - Philosophiae Doctor"

"Philosophiae….Wisdom? No…Is it…" She thought for a moment then squinted at him. "Thought? Doctor of thought? So you just sit around _thinking_ about stuff?"

Sheppard couldn't help a chortle. He regained control of himself quickly, but not before McKay shot him a look.

"Yes. I just sit around thinking. About _stuff_." McKay's tone was classic McKay, dripping sarcasm.

She looked over at Sheppard. "What…kind of good does that do anybody? How useful is that?" She looked at Ronon. "You let him follow you around, _thinking_? Are your brains somehow deficient?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name," Sheppard asked, his patience wearing thin.

She grinned sidelong at him. "That's probably because I didn't throw it."

Before the men could say another word, Teyla spoke in her best peacekeeper's voice. "I am Teyla. We are peaceful explorers. What is your name?"

She looked Teyla up and down, with her hand resting comfortably on the weapon tucked inside her belt. "And you," she narrowed her eyes. "Do you let this man think for you?"

This seemed to strike a nerve and Teyla pulled herself reed straight. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows rose as she tilted her head to respond. "I think for myself. But we are a team."

The woman smiled broadly. "I am sure you are. I will tell you this. My name is Areina. I believe that you are Genii. Or if you are not, you are like them. For that reason, alone, you stand here my prisoners."

"Genii?!" Sheppard spat. "We are definitely _not_ Genii. And we're not anything like them."

She moved away and took his P-90 from the hands of a particularly large, dark man. She examined it in her right hand, then looked back at him. "This technology looks like theirs."

"We are not Genii." Teyla said. "We have had our conflicts with the Genii. Our weapons come from very far away."

She handed the weapon back to her man and turned toward them, feet shoulder-width apart and arms crossed. "How far?"

"Very." McKay spat.

There were grumbles to the left and right, but Areina raised her gloved hand to her chin and the sound stopped.

"Rodney," Sheppard admonished. "Perhaps this isn't the time to be on your 'best' behavior."

"Maybe this a good time for you to just shut up," Ronon glared at McKay.

"Oh, excuse me! Am I the only one who finds this situation laughable, at best?" McKay scoffed. "Xena, here, has us imprisoned for having technology higher than the average medieval serf and is comparing us to the Genii! Then she expects us to tell her where we're from! Why? So she and her friends can go pillaging for plunder?"

Areina approached McKay and stared at him as he spoke until he suddenly became self-conscious.

"What?" he frowned. 

"It seems, for someone whose purpose is to _think,_ you have no _thoughts_ about what comes from your mouth," she commented softly. "It is a wonder the members of your 'team' have not killed you yet."

McKay blanched. "What? They wouldn't…why would they?"

Areina smile returned, but it was cold. "Because you are irritating and your words could get them killed."

She motioned to her men. "See that they are fed and put in the Cells until I figure out what should be done with them."

As soon as the forcefield was down, Ronon jumped into action faster than a flash of light. Producing a knife from who knows where, he slashed one guard, then another. Teyla and Sheppard joined in the fight. They were dramatically out numbered but Areina, soon, called out "Stop!"

Sheppard glanced over to see Ronon, easily a foot taller than Areina, holding her by the braid with a knife at her throat. She looked up at him and smiled, sweetly. Ronon smiled back, but in a deadly way. Areina's right hand came up and traced its way seductively up his bicep. He didn't take his eyes off of hers and she didn't break eye contact.

"It seems you've got me," she said, softly. "Or do you?"

A bolt of light raced from her hand across his shoulders and he stiffened and fell to her feet. Then her men retook Sheppard, Teyla and McKay into custody.

Areina looked down at Ronon. "Take this one to my chambers. Bind him good. Take the rest to the Cells. Separate them."

She then turned her back to Sheppard and the rest to further inspect their weapons.

Sheppard struggled. "Wait!"

Teyla put her hand out to him. "John, Ronon lives or she would not have told her men to take him to her quarters."

Sheppard looked at the men dragging Ronon off, then back to Teyla, who narrowed her eyes and tilted her head as if to say "Let it go, for now."

Sheppard let himself and the others be led off to their awaiting prison.

x

Voices woke Ronon Dex, who found he was sitting in a chair, securely tied from the wrists to the elbows and at the ankles. He continued to feign unconsciousness in hopes that he could gather intelligence on his captors from the conversation being held.

Areina sat comfortably in a large wooden chair, looking at the men before her. Her tone was strong. "The next time I tell you to disarm someone, I mean for you to be thorough. This one had six more knives on his person. At least four should have been found during the initial check."

Her tone softened slightly. "Your only job is to protect your sovereign. The _people_ have decided that this is to be your _only_ job. You are well fed, well cared-for, and well paid for this responsibility. IF this man had succeeded in killing me, it would have been on your heads."

The men bowed before her and a huge, muscle-bound, dark-skinned one offered to give up his position as head of the royal guard.

Areina stood and knelt with him. "Imogrim," she said. "Do not think that way. I only want to know that I can count on you to be more thorough in the future. No one can lead these men as well as you."

She stood. "Now leave us. Our guest has awakened and I wish to speak to him alone."

Ronon's head came up once his ruse was discovered.

"My lady," Imogrim began to protest. The huge muscles in his upper arms flexed as his fists clenched.

She smiled. "Do not worry," she said. "He has been _thoroughly_ inspected. He has no weapon that can do any real harm." She grinned over at Ronon, who suddenly realized that he was wearing only his pants. "Station yourselves outside. I will call you if you are needed."

After the men left, Areina turned to look at him. She, then, moved to a nearby table and poured liquid into a cup. She brought it to him and knelt in front of him. "Drink."

She held the cup to his lips and he drank. It was cool, clean water and he drained the cup. Then his green eyes met her blue ones.

"Thank you," he said, guarded.

She smiled. "You are surprised that I would be kind to you after you tried to kill me."

Ronon smiled, menacingly. "If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead."

Areina studied his face and pursed her lips, even as her eyes laughed. "Of that," she stood. "I am sure." Her eyes turned more serious. "You hurt two of my men. So why are _you_ still alive?"

"You want information."

She moved back to the table where she had previously gotten the water and pulled a small round fruit from a vine on a plate and, thoughtfully, put it into her mouth.

While her back was turned, Ronon took the opportunity to look at her again. She was clothed a bit differently. Gone was the collared shirt, holster, shoulder armor and mail skirt. Now she wore a V-necked shirt that clung to womanly curves and pants than did the same, disappearing into heeled boots.

Ronon felt something stir inside him and pushed it back. He had to focus on getting himself free so he could free his team.

Areina refilled the cup without looking at Ronon. "You are not like the others."

Ronon's face was devoid of expression, other than the glare he was giving her before the statement was made.

"There is something more primal about you. More wild. You actually remind me of a Wraith runner."

Ronon's eyes narrowed. "What do you know of runners?"

She turned to face him fully. "I know that they are hunted by the Wraith for sport. I know that most do not live long and I know that they _never_ stay in one place or with one people for any length of time. To do so would mean certain death for any around them."

Her eyes held his. "Their technology is great if they can feel safe with a runner among them."

Ronon's eyes were defiant.

She smiled and moved toward him, pulling a chair with her. She sat down opposite of him with one of her knees on the outside and one on the inside of his right leg. She held the cup to his lips and he drank again. When it was empty, she set the cup on the floor.

"Tell me about your friends," she said, softly. She placed her hands on his knees and looked up at him, completely non-threatening. "Where did you all come from? Are they allied with the Genii?"

"I won't tell you anything other than what you've already been told." Ronon smiled. "There's nothing you can do; I've been tortured by the best."

She smiled at this and moved her hands from his knees, upwards on his thighs. She leaned close and whispered into his ear. "Not every form of torture is the same."

She touched her lips to his softly. He resisted. Her tongue traced his lower lip, teasing, tickling, as her hands began to move upward on his thighs in feather-light touches.

Despite his best intentions, his body began to respond and he began to welcome her kiss, which became deeper.

He broke the kiss and growled. "Untie me."

She smiled and moved to straddle his lap. "Why? So you can kill me?"

Again, he smiled. "If I wanted you dead, you'd _be_ dead."

Her hands cupped his face and she gently kissed him again. As the kiss deepened, he felt a warmth in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was dangerous to his sanity, not to mention him control.

"My lady!" a voice called out from the doorway.

Areina slowly broke the kiss and looked toward the door. She stood in such a way that he could fully appreciate her womanly curves, and moved off of him. She looked down at him and smiled. Then she picked up his jacket from the nearby chair and tossed it on his lap with a wink.

"I'll be back," she whispered in his ear as she walked away.

Ronon was seriously pissed, now. Not only at being captured and bound, but also at his own body's betrayal. He began to struggle to loosen his bonds.


	2. Chapter 2

John Sheppard sat on the cold stone floor of his cell and looked through the bars across the hall to the cell where Dr. Rodney McKay sat, trying not to look back. The stone walls on the sides of the cell prevented him from seeing into the cell next door, but he knew that Teyla had been put there. He was itching to get free, to find out anything about Ronon and to wring Rodney's neck for his manners, or lack thereof.

They had been in these cells for what seemed like an eternity. John's watch had been confiscated along with their weapons and radios, so the only thing he had to gage the time was the number of times Rodney glanced his way nervously and shifted uncomfortably. Not really an accurate measure, to say the least.

The door down the hall creaked when it opened, loudly, so the entire SGA team interred within was alerted when someone approached. A small, curvy woman with dark hair and light blue eyes stopped in of John's cell. She put a cup of clear liquid between the bars of Rodney's cell, another in John's, then took one to Teyla. She, then, walked back toward the door and returned with bowls of something steaming. This time, she served Teyla first, then Rodney and, finally, John.

"Thank you," he looked at her intently.

She looked back at him and smiled. "You are welcome to it," she responded.

"John Sheppard," he motioned to himself.

"Drina."

"Well, Drina, it's nice to meet you. I wish it was face to face, but, given the circumstances and all…"

She smiled, softly. "You should eat. Areina does not want you to suffer in our care. She regrets that you can not be more comfortable."

"Yeah, well, Areina has a reason, I guess, to be upset with us, but if I could talk to her and apologize for any insult, I'm sure we can start over."

"You only need to tell her your true origin. If you work with the Genii, simply tell her your purpose for returning here. She is quite reasonable."

"We're not Genii."

"Then where are you from?"

John thought about telling her, but they'd been keeping Atlantis a secret since they faked its destruction and he was hesitant to talk about it to people who were less advanced and more likely to be culled.

Drina smiled. "Just as she said."

"What did she say?" 

"That you would not be likely to trust me, even though I brought you food and drink."

"Who is she?" Rodney asked. "What does she have against the Genii?"

"She is the youngest daughter of our dead king, who was taken by a culling on another world."

"A princess?" Rodney squeaked.

Drina shook her head. "She is the only remaining child, so if she permitted the title, she would be our queen."

John shot Rodney a withering look and Rodney blanched. "My luck you'd insult a queen."

"She does _not_ _like_ that title. She says it reminds her of the Wraith."

John nodded, his smile back in place. "Well, I can see how she'd find that distasteful."

"So, what does she have against the Genii?" Rodney repeated, ignoring John's glare.

Drina smiled. "I will return for your bowls in a short while." She turned and walked out of the hall.

x

Areina walked back into the tent. She had one of the SGA radios in her hand. She looked at Ronon and smiled. "Your people called for you."

"They will come looking if we don't answer them."

"And you worry that they will be hurt if they do."

Ronon smiled in a secretive way. "I don't worry. And I wouldn't worry about _them_ getting hurt."

Areina smiled broadly. "I like you, Ronon. You have a strong will and a gift for truthfulness, I sense."

"How did you find out my name?"

"Your friend, Teyla, said it before she and the others were taken to the cells."

"If you hurt them—"

She grinned. "I have no interest in hurting anyone. Have I hurt you? Don't you think I could if I so desired?"

Ronon looked at her and saw humor in her eyes.

"What did you hit me with, anyway?"

"Does your head still ache?" She moved to the table to pour more water.

There was still a dull ache, but not anything he would admit to – even if he wasn't tied to a chair. "I am fine."

She smiled. "Good. Shall we pick up where we left off or are you more inclined to answer my questions?"

"You need to be asking Sheppard. I won't tell you anything."

She placed a finger at her lips, thoughtfully. "Perhaps I will question him, too, later. I doubt he will be half as challenging, though." She moved toward him. "Tell me about yourself, Ronon. Don't tell me anything you feel will betray your team, but something about yourself." She walked behind him, tracing his shoulder and bare back with fingernail, sending shivers across his skin. He felt her breath hot on his ear as she asked. "Where are you from?"

Ronon thought and decided to tell her the truth would, in no way, jeopardize his friends.

"Sateda."

She stood. "Sateda." She casually moved away from him to the table where the fruit and water was. "I know that name." She picked up a piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, she tapped the table. Then she looked up. "That was on the list of places my father used to trade with. It was destroyed by the Wraith."

Ronon looked down. "It was, but I wasn't."

"So you were a runner. The scar on your back is from their tracking device. These people took it out of you, didn't they?"

Ronon remained silent. After a long moment, he asked. "What did you trade with Sateda?"

"Goods. We are a very resourceful people."

Ronon looked around. "Really."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned away. "Teyla, is she also of Sateda?"

"She's Athosian." 

Areina thought. "That is another world that is lifeless now." She smiled. "So you are both refugees. And these other two have offered you refuge."

She moved back to Ronon. "All the more reason for me to believe that you work for the Genii. Or did you come to spy for another?"

Ronon frowned. "We came to establish trade. Teyla said her people used to trade with you, but they hadn't heard from you in a long time, so we decided to come and talk. That is all."

Areina sat in the chair opposite of him again. She leaned in very close. "If this is, in fact, true, why don't you name the place where you came from? What are you hiding?"

He growled. "Listen, woman. How are we to know you what you will do with the information? You put my friends in prison and I'm sitting here--" he pulled visciously at his restraints, feeling the ropes dig into him arms. He almost tipped the chair, but she moved quickly to keep it from falling. She now stood, bent at the waist with one hand on either side of the chair near his shoulders. Ronon could appreciate the view, but was no longer willing to be played with.

Areina smiled a half-grin at his frustration. "Why is the information so valuable? Why is it such a secret that you are here? How am I to enter into trade with someone when they won't even tell me where my goods are going? Are you mercenaries? You are without a home; do you sell your services? Why should I let you go? So you can go back to the Genii and tell them that our security is as tight, or tighter than before? Have you noticed any weaknesses that would be valuable to them?"

As she spoke, she moved from her bent position to straddling his legs and, finally sitting on his lap. Her eyes narrowed as her grin grew when he growled at her.

"How do I know you are really here for trade, when you won't be honest with me about something so simple?"

x 

Drina entered the dungeon area to collect the bowls and John laid on the charm. He ignored Rodney's under-the-breath "Kirk" comment and asked. "So Drina, how did you get the unfortunate duty of tending to prisoners?"

She smiled. "We do not get visitors here often. When we do, Areina insists they be treated well. She says to do otherwise would make us no better than the Wraith or the Genii."

"Wow," John looked impressed. "Putting the Genii in the same category as the Wraith, there really must be a story there."

Drina looked him dead in the eye. "You should know it."

John looked innocent. "Me? Why would I know it?"

"Aren't you Genii?"

He tried to look hurt. "Now why would you say something like that? Have I ever said anything mean to you?"

Drina smiled broadly. "Wow," she said, looking him up and down.

John's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"You really know how to shovel dung." She really sounded impressed.

Rodney snorted loudly and Drina turned to look at him. He had his hand over his mouth but his eyes danced with laughter. John shot him a "just wait" look, then feigned shock when she looked back.

She stood looking at him until John ducked his head with a self-deprecating grin. "Well, I've had some practice."

She grinned. "You'd get further with honesty."

John nodded. "You're right. You caught me. I was trying to sweet talk you into letting us out. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "No harm. This is the reason Areina chose me to tend to you. I am not so young and inexperienced that I would be easily impressed by a good looking man with a skillful tongue."

John studied her for a moment to let the double _entendre_ that popped into his head pass. He cleared his throat. "The truth is that we're not Genii. We've come to establish trade relations. Your people used to trade with Athosians. If your queen…" he raised a finger and self-corrected as she opened her mouth. "If Areina would talk to us, I'd be happy to tell her everything she wants to know."

She studied him closely through the bars.

"Give me the chance to impress you." He ducked his head to look at her intently.

"I will send a message to Areina." Drina decided. "Then maybe you will have the chance." She took the bowls and the cups and walked through the door at the end of the hall.

"John, will you really tell her everything?" Teyla's voice came from the next cell.

"Yeah. If these people hate the Genii so much that they are willing to imprison us on the slightest suspicion, then it wouldn't hurt to have them as allies. If telling them the truth will get us out of here, then so be it."

"Doesn't hurt that the jailor was pretty, though," Rodney snarked.

John looked at him. "The queen wasn't bad either and you didn't see me putting any moves on her."

Rodney scoffed. "The day is still young."


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon was going mad. He was certain of it. This woman meant what she said about different kinds of torture. With every question, there was a touch, a kiss and breath. He'd been living like a monk far too long to withstand this kind of abuse for too long.

"Look," he ground out. "If you talk to Sheppard, maybe he'll tell you what you want to know. I won't betray my team and I honestly don't know what they want to tell you. I can tell you that we are not Genii. We are here for trade."

She shook her head. "I need to know more, Ronon. I need – "

"My lady!" Imogrim's voice called from the door.

She sighed and dropped her chin to her chest as a show of frustration. Instead of answering her chief of security, she leaned against Ronon and kissed him. The kiss was deep and filled with fire. He could tell, by this kiss, that her tactics were getting the better of her and kissed her back, desiring release and hoping to weaken her.

"My lady!"

With a groan, she broke off the kiss. Her eyes were heavy with desire as she took a deep breath, causing her breasts to rise and fall. She slid off his lap causing him to bite back a reaction to what the movement and resulting friction did to his sanity.

She straightened out her clothes and moved to the door of the tent. "This better be damned good."

Ronon worked his restraints furiously while she was gone. He had to get free before something embarrassing happened. He wasn't sure he could handle another round of her in his lap without a natural manly reaction happening and he'd be Wraith bait before he did _that_.

x

Areina sat at a table with Drina. She was stirring a drink in front of her lazily, thinking. Drina sat waiting for her to speak.

"So you feel they are honest? They are not allied with the Genii?"

Drina smiled. "Cousin, my 'feeling' has never misled you, has it?"

Areina shook her head. "No. But I don't think I would be able to live with myself if this ends badly for our people."

"What about your questioning of the other one?"

Areina stared hard at her drink. "I hate doing it." She shivered and continued. "I feel so low, so dirty."

Drina leaned forward. "But?"

Areina smiled at this point. "But he is a fine specimen of a man and his lips are exceptional, so it isn't _all_ bad. I don't know if I should anticipate his revenge with dread or want." Her cheeks pinked slightly as she took a sip from her drink.

Drina giggled. "I would expect a little of both."

Areina put her drink down. "Seriously. He tells me that they are here for trade and insists they are not Genii. I want to believe him, but I do not have your gift of sight in these manners. Perhaps I should have let you interrogate him."

Drina sat back and took a sip from her own drink. "I would gladly step up if you ask this of me with that John Sheppard. I think he got the innuendo of my comment 'I am not easily impressed by a handsome man with a skillful tongue'."

Areina's jaw dropped. "Oh, by the gods! You didn't actually say that!" She laughed.

Her cousin grinned and winked as she took a sip from her drink. "He said that he wanted the chance to impress me."

At this, Areina stood. "By the gods…" she moaned. "Now we may have two members of their team bent on exacting revenge. I'd better go back before either devises some plan of attack."

Drina's smile was broad and brazen when she called after Areina. "We could just go in and surrender…"

"Oh, by the…"

x

Despite his best efforts, Ronon wasn't free before Areina returned. She poured herself water and drank deeply. She then turned and contemplated him, thoughtfully.

Something had happened, he guessed. Maybe Sheppard had escaped. At this point, with his body bent on open rebellion, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"What happened?" he asked.

She straddled his legs again and he groaned, despite himself. She placed a finger on his lips then moved it down to his neck and collarbone. She moved the finger slowly along his collarbone to his shoulder as she said. "I don't trust easily. I have good reason not to."

She leaned into him and he thought she was going to kiss him again when her other hand touched his bicep. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder, her chest pressed against him, and breathed softly against his neck, moving her hands further down his arms.

He felt his hands come free, but did not move, waiting instead for her to make the next move. It took every fiber of his being to do it, though.

She sat up and looked into his eyes. "So. What happens now?"

He brought his arms forward, denying the ache in his shoulders, and reached up to cup her face. He drew her to him, hungrily.

Ronon took his time kissing Areina. He explored her mouth thoroughly. When he coaxed her tongue to meet his, she softened against him and touched his cheek, kissing him back.

It had been so long since he'd held a soft, warm body that he had to force himself to stop the kiss, just as she shifted in his lap. The movement sent fire coursing through him, but he pushed her back and looked deep into her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see her own desire mirrored in his eyes, but recognized a resolution in his eyes. She quelled her want to curl up with him and raised her eyebrow, expectantly.

"Release my friends." He demanded, in a soft, husky voice.

She focused intently on his eyes and licked her lips. "Tell me that you're not Genii and that you do not and have not ever worked for them or anyone else intent on stealing from my people."

His green eyes bored into her blue ones. "You have my word. We came to trade."

She held his gaze for a long moment, as if trying to read his thoughts through his eyes. The she stood and moved from her straddled position to stand next to his chair. She, again, straightened her clothes as she stood straight.

"Imogrim!" She called.

The colossus that was her head of security entered the tent.

"Bring the other prisoners to me."

He nodded and stepped backwards out of the door.

She turned to walk back to the table. "Are you hungry?"

Ronon was out of the chair in less than a heartbeat and grabbed her. He spun her around forcefully and pulled her close. "More than you know," he growled.

She smiled. "I have an idea." She licked her lips. "What are you going to do?"

"I would like to teach you not to tease a man to the edge of insanity, but I think that would take longer than we have."

She raised an eyebrow in a facial shrug. "Another time then," she tried to step back.

He growled a feral growl and pushed her back until her back was against one of the tent posts. He then lifted her to be equal to him, wrapping her legs around his hips, so that his hardness would be pressed against her. Then he wrapped her long braid around his hand and pulled to tilt back her head. He kissed her fiercely as his other hand found her breast and began to knead it.

She moaned at the feeling of him between her legs and on her breast. She arched into him and kissed him back feverishly. She reached up to hold onto him and tightened her legs around him.

As his senses returned, he continued to kiss her, but moved the hand from her breast and used it to move one of her legs from his hips down to the floor and the other one followed suit. He stepped back half a step to allow her to stand, but continued his assault on her mouth as she slid down the tent pole to her feet.

This is when he heard a simultaneous cough and "Oh, good grief." from behind him.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were hooded. "The 'other prisoners' are here," he growled huskily.

She looked up at him, her lips feeling swollen and her entire body tingling. She saw some small measure of satisfaction in his face and knew she would be more than happy to let him take his revenge fully upon her. Unfortunately, there was business to attend to first.

He stepped away and watched, as she became the strong, queenly leader she'd been each time she'd dealt with her people and offer the others places to sit. It surprised and pleased him that there was no indication that being caught in the arms of her prisoner might have embarrassed her.

"Ronon tells me that you are not Genii and that you are here merely for trade. Drina tells me that you said the same to her. Why should I believe any of you?"

"He wasn't convincing?" Rodney asked. "Funny, looked pretty convincing to me."

Ronon growled and Rodney blanched. Areina glared at him. "You need to take care, Doctor. I do not like you much and it would pain me only a little to put you on a culling world."

Rodney's eyes widened and his mouth went slack. With a gulp, he closed his mouth and sat.

Sheppard smiled at the skillful way she quieted his friend. "We are from a place that is in another galaxy, originally. We came here through the Stargate to a place that had been hidden from the Wraith for 10,000 years. We were discovered but have managed to hide it again and would really like to keep it hidden. That is why we are so secretive."

"And your weapons?" She motioned for the rest of them to sit and they did, as did she, opposite them. Only Ronon remained standing, across the room, with his arms crossed and hooded eyes watching the entire exchange.

John nodded. "I can see how they look like Genii, but they're not. We brought them from our original home. We met Teyla's people, the Athosians, and helped them escape the Wraith. Teyla's now a member of my team and advises us on potential trade alliances."

"And Ronon?"

"I'm here to kill Wraith," he growled.

John narrowed an eye at him and said. "Yeah. We met Ronon and invited him to stay with us, since he's kind of an expert in fighting the Wraith."

"Fighting or avoiding?" Areina asked, glancing Ronon's way.

"Both," John and Ronon answered in unison.

"We've come to trade," Teyla said. "Our peoples used to trade, but it has been many, many years. We feared that you might have been wiped out."

"Not us." Areina smiled. "For my part, I have good reason to not trust the Genii or anyone resembling them."

"Oh, we don't trust them either," Rodney spoke up from his seat. "They've tried to kill us on more than one occasion and are constantly trying to steal from us."

Areina cocked her head. "What would they steal from you? Why try to kill you?"

"Weapons. We have a type of weapon they want and they keep trying to steal it. Killing us seems to be a means to an end," John furnished.

Areina nodded. "Then I see that your experiences are not unlike my own."

She stood and began to pace. "My father established trade with the Genii several years ago. First, we only traded in equipment and food. Our people are not farmers, but we keep livestock and we are rather adept in mechanics and science, so we trade our livestock and equipment for grown food."

"What kind of equipment could you have that the Genii would want?" Rodney asked. He honestly did not mean it to sound like belittlement, but it came out that way, causing Areina to frown at him.

"Do you think that because we do not choose to mar our landscape and pollute our environment with tall, useless structures and noisy methods of transportation that we can not be advanced? Does a simple existence somehow diminish our ability to produce items of scientific merit?"

Rodney's jaw went slack and he looked suddenly self-conscious. "No, that's not what I meant at all."

She glared at him. "It is, however, what the Genii thought, until my father told them that we had no fear of culling."

John and Rodney leaned forward in their chairs and Teyla traded looks with Ronon, who still remained standing to the side.

"What do you mean you have 'no fear of culling'?" John asked; his eyes narrowed intently.

She stood proudly. "Since we have had no need to spend our time and energy developing technologies to make us lazy and fat, we have used it to develop weapons to fight the Wraith." She turned to Ronon. "This is what we traded in with Sateda. Weapons."

"You have a shield." Ronon stated.

She nodded. "It disrupts the culling beam, so that a lock cannot be established. In order for the Wraith to capture and feed on my people, they would have to land their ships and take us on face to face. And since we still appear to be technologically lacking, the Wraith do not see us as a threat," she smiled. "And, perhaps, more of a pain in the nether regions than it would be worth to bother with us."

Ronon nodded. "Maybe it's the reason Sateda was destroyed. They couldn't cull us and we fought back."

"The Genii sought this technology, but they did not merely want to trade for information on how to create their own, as Sateda had. Instead, they chose to come under the guise of friendship and attempt to steal the actual working device that has protected my people for almost a hundred years. They have tried four more times by sending agents from other worlds as well as armed contingents."

Areina sat again and looked at John. "If you had come without weapons, as an Athosian would have come, you would have been made welcome and, though my guard would have been alert, we would have talked of trade easily. But when I heard of your weapons and your clothing, both so similar to those of the Genii, I thought it better to be safe rather than to regret misplaced hospitality."

"You risked war with a people you know nothing about on a suspicion that they might be allied with a neighborhood bully." Ronon crossed his arms against his still bare chest and glared at her.

She stood again and approached him. She looked up at him and put her hands on her hips defiantly. "Do you, honestly, think that my people can not defend ourselves? We captured your party without a fight, disarmed you without much trouble – though you, specifically, needed a more," she grinned. "Thorough investigation than most. We could have disposed of you all quite easily. I have not met a race of people that I feel would be a true threat against our weapons and defensive technologies."

She looked over her shoulder to Rodney. "Especially when most are misled by our deceptively simple way of life."

Areina stood and walked to the door. "I will have your things brought to you and some refreshments. In the meantime, I have a few things that require my immediate attention. You are welcome to anything within this tent, but don't try to leave, just yet."

After she left, John stood and walked up to Ronon. "So, while we were stewing in a dungeon, you were…what? Initiating 'trade' relations?"

Ronon rubbed his forearms, which were still raw from the rope burns caused by his struggles to escape. "I was tied up and trying to get free while being questioned."

Rodney scoffed loudly. "It certainly looked like it!" He blanched when Ronon glared at him. "I mean she must have been convinced by your answers."

Ronon took a step toward him, but Teyla stepped between them. "You are okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, still glaring at Rodney. "I don't know what she hit me with, but I woke up here, tied to that chair and stripped down to only this. I suspect my other clothes were removed to make sure they had all my knives. She questioned me. I kept telling her that she needed to talk to you, Sheppard. I don't know what happened to finally convince her, but she came in and untied me, then called for you to be brought."

"And you were thanking her?" John grinned.

Ronon growled. "No."

John looked up at him, sidelong, but decided to drop it.

"It was some kind of energy weapon." Rodney said.

Ronon and John looked at him.

"What she 'hit' you with. She touched your arm, then a bolt of lightning came from her hand and knocked you out. Some kind of close range energy weapon. I wonder how it works without hurting the person using it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Areina was speaking to Imogrim in his tent, next door to her own, when the attack began. The sentry tower alerted them that the Circle of the Ancestors had opened, then they lost communications with their first line of defense. That was when the first small Genii flyer flew over and dropped four bombs into the center of the village.

Areina and Imogrim stepped out of the tent to a nearby camouflaged fortified shelter that lay between Imogrim's tent and her own. Almost immediately afterwards, John Sheppard, Ronon and the rest appeared next to them.

"Genii!" Imogrim shouted. "At least two attack ships, but I'm sure they'll have people on the ground soon as well."

"It has been over a year since the Genii have tried anything like this," Areina yelled to Imogrim, seething and feeling like a fool. "Am I to believe this to be a coincidence?"

John heard this and responded. "Maybe it's a two for one."

"How would they have known you were here?" Areina winced as another blow landed nearby. "Unless one of you informed them?"

"Maybe it was one of your people," Ronon yelled.

Areina rounded on him from her crouched position. "And what would my people have to gain? Does this have the feel of careful selection of targets? If it was one of my people, it would have to be someone bent on suicide!"

"Stranger things have happened," Rodney responded. "Why would we invite them to blow up the place while we're here?"

Her eyes narrowed in his direction. "Stranger things have happened," she spat.

John frowned. "Listen! We can help. Let us have our weapons and we can help."

"Who?" She tilted her head, expectantly.

"What?!"

"Who will you help? Them or us?"

"Us! You! We are _not_ working for the Genii!"

Ronon moved forward and grabbed Areina, suddenly. In their crouched position, he roared into her face. "If you don't want our help, give us our stuff and we'll leave! Otherwise, shut up and let us help you!"

Imogrim's fist shot out from nowhere and slammed Ronon in the jaw, sending him on his butt. He scrambled up quickly and started to respond until Areina held up her hands.

"Fine. But if you betray me, Imogrim will be the least of your problems."

Imogrim continued to glare at Ronon and Ronon glared back. Areina scoffed.

"Fine. _I'll_ lead."

Before either man could react, she left the shelter of the berm and headed towards her tent.

"Shit!" John yelled and rushed after her.

She ran to the cover of her tent, then followed the side of it, cautiously as she continued past its entrance. The Genii weapons fire continued to impact around them. Finally, she broke cover to run to the next tent, where John caught up with her and pushed her inside.

"Have you lost your mind?!" he shouted at her.

She stood straight and proud. "Do you lead your team from the rear?"

"No, but I'm not the friggin' queen!"

Areina narrowed her eyes at him as Ronon, Imogrim and the rest rushed into the tent. "I _detest_ that title, Colonel Sheppard. You'll do well to watch your mouth."

John was not at all happy and didn't care who knew it. "Listen, Missy. I don't give a damn about your royal likes or dislikes. You could have been killed for acting stupid!"

Suddenly, he heard a rumble, from inside the tent. He looked around to see a large number of men in the room with weapons. They did not look happy. His eyebrows rose and then he looked at her with a half-smile of chagrin.

"Welcome to our Armory, Colonel. You weapons are here."

John suddenly had the familiar taste of boot polish in his mouth, but hid it with "Well, good!"

Within moments, SGA was suited up, as well as Areina's armed men. She had also strapped on a sidearm as well as her shoulder shield and chain mail-like overdress. While everyone prepared, she moved between her men, giving soft words of praise and encouragement.

John felt a begrudging respect blossom as he watched.

Finally, satisfied that her men were prepared, Areina returned to where Imogrim stood at a situational map that showed the entire village, the gate and the surrounding areas. She nodded to Imogrim and he gave a silent half-bow and began to speak.

"The Genii have, without question, come from the gate. Since we have lost contact with the sentry and they have flyers, we must assume that they have control of it, which means they will begin sending ground troops if they have not already."

John nodded. "We need to recapture the gate."

"I agree. If we do, then more cannot come and those who are here will be cut off." Imogrim said. "We also have to get those flyers down." Imogrim motioned to an area of the map near the gate, on the far side of the village from Areina's tent and the armory. It showed two stone structures. One was at a mid-way point between the gate and the village and the other, larger, structure was at the entrance of the village. Pointing at the smaller one, Imogrim continued. "This is the sentry tower. It has a view of the gate as well as view of the cells," he pointed to the larger structure. "at the entrance of the village."

"These are the only real fortified positions?"

"They are the only stone structures near the village. In the outlaying areas are caves which are equipped with arms for defending the people. Most should be there by now."

"And is this everything we have to work with?" John looked around at the weapons, hoping for a Surface to Air rocket or something that would make it a bit easier to take down a flyer.

"There are two canons on the roof of the cells. If we can get someone there – if it hasn't been captured yet – we can use the canons to take out the flyers. It would also be a good place for you, my lady, to wait out the fighting."

Areina frowned. "I am to cower in the stone cells while my men fight to save us?"

Imogrim did not look happy as he said. "My lady, I beg you. How am I to lead your men effectively while worrying about your safety with every attack?"

"You told him that his job is to keep you safe," Ronon added. "Let go of your pride and let him do it."

Areina glared at him, then turned to Imogrim and sighed. "Very well, Imogrim. I will do as you _ask_."

John nodded. "Rodney will go with you."

Areina's glare was shot his way then, as Rodney sputtered. "What? Wait a minute!"

John frowned at Rodney. "Rodney, no offense, but you suck in a firefight. I'd rather you wait where I don't have to worry about saving your ass."

Rodney looked from John to Imogrim. "You couldn't have said it like he did?" Then he looked at Areina with wary concern.

"Don't worry, McKay," Ronon said. "Her bite is worse than her bark." He smiled a small, dangerous smile at Areina.

Rodney snapped out of it and responded snarkily. "That's 'her bark is worse than her bite', thank you."

Ronon focused on him intently. "No." he said deliberately. "It's not."

"Yes, it -- oh." Rodney gulped.

John sighed and turned back to Imogrim. "Your sentry tower is where you have the device that captured us, right?"

Imogrim nodded. "It would have to be in enemy hands right now, or they would have captured troops before the second flyer could have gotten here. Maybe the first flyer dropped some soldiers too near for the beam to be effective and they took over the tower as the flyer continued to the village."

"So we need to retake the sentry tower and the gate? How do we get there?"

"The best way would be from outside the village. The surrounding forests offer natural protection for us to move to the gate. It is also a shorter route than the roads…"

x

Areina's soldiers moved covertly through the trees of the forest that surrounded the village. They were led by Imogrim and John, with Ronon and Imogrim's lieutenant bringing up the rear. Areina, Rodney, and the contingent of guards that were to be Areina's personal guard for the duration of the battle were in the middle, surrounded by Teyla and the rest of Areina's soldiers.

The group was large, but moved like guerrillas through the forest, using every available tree, bush, and fallen log as cover. Their progress was quick, but careful, with all concerned assessing their situation with every movement. At one point, John motioned for a halt to the movement as a contingent of Genii soldiers trooped past on the nearby road.

They would take care of the small contingencies after they'd secured the Stargate.

When the small army arrived behind the Cells, Areina's guards split off with Areina and Rodney in the middle of them. They progressed to the building as Imogrim and John watched. They did not continue to the gate until they saw the small group of eight move into the grey, stone building.

John, then, looked at Imogrim, who nodded and they continued on toward the gate.

x

Areina's guard moved up the steps of the Cells, with Areina and Rodney behind them. They moved cautiously, clearing each room as they moved up. When they came to the first floor where the actual prison cells were located, two of the guards went to make sure they were empty.

Suddenly, Drina jumped out of the shadows, holding a firearm in her small hands. "Stop!"

Five weapons turned toward her. Areina, holding her sidearm trained at Drina, glanced at Rodney, whose hands were held up in surrender, and frowned before lowering her weapon.

"Cousin, thank the gods that it is you!" Drina lowered her weapon with a sigh.

"Has anyone come here?" Areina pulled her eyes away from Rodney, who was putting his hands down with a "What?" look on his face.

"No. Someone tried the doors at the beginning, but they were distracted, I guess."

"My lady," one of the guards interrupted. "By your leave, we will see to the cannons."

Areina nodded. She looked pensive as they ascended the stairs.

"Okay," Rodney rubbed his hands together. "So, is there any food here?"

Drina and Areina stared at him.

"What?" Rodney asked, innocently. "I am very susceptible to hypoglycemic reactions."

Areina looked at Drina, who shrugged.

"I'm going up," Areina said. "Maybe I can be of some help."

"Wait!" Rodney called out as she started up the stairs. "I thought the point of sending you here was to keep you out of harm's way. How is going to the roof, where someone might be shooting at you, going to accomplish this?"

Areina shook her head as she went up the stairs. "It will make me feel less useless."

"And that, in itself, is something," Drina looked at Rodney, expectantly.

"But you're staying here."

"I have my post. I will keep anyone from coming up the stairs."

Suddenly, the building rocked with an explosion. Areina braced herself against the walls of the staircase and turned to look back at Drina. The three of them, without further words, sprinted up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The scene on the roof was horrifying to Areina. One of the cannons was destroyed completely. The second was inactive, since its operators were badly injured from the blast of the first. Four of the six guards who came up to the roof were dead and the two remaining were critically injured.

Drina began to see to the injured as Areina ran to the second cannon to see if it was salvageable. Rodney arrived next to her as she began a string of words that sounded to Rodney like cursing – the words may have been different but the intent was the same.

"It is damaged. It won't fire anything in this condition."

Rodney looked at the control panel that she was looking at. It was dark and she knelt to remove a piece of metal that was black and smoking. Rodney took out his notebook as he knelt beside her. When he looked inside the machine, he saw something that looked like a mix between Earth and Ancient technology.

"I can fix this." 

She looked at him. "What?"

"I may not be the kind of doctor that stitches people up, but I am the kind of doctor that fixes things. Stand back and give me two minutes."

Areina stood back and started looking at the sky. She could see the flyers over the village, dropping more bombs. She prayed that most of her people – if not all of them – had gotten to the safety of the caves. She prayed also that Imogrim and her soldiers would be successful at capturing the gate. Ronon came into her mind, momentarily, and she quickly added him and his teammates to her prayers.

The flyer turned and Areina realized that it was heading back this way. If the pilot saw them on the roof, he or she would likely open fire on them to prevent them from using the remaining cannon.

"Doctor, we may not have two minutes," she said.

"Well, I'm working as fast as I can," Rodney snapped.

"Work faster," she urged.

"Of course! No pressure!" he announced, loudly.

"There is a flyer turning this way."

"Somebody needs to get at the controls when I get this done. I don't know how long it will last."

Areina jumped into the cannon's firing seat to man the controls. She watched, through the sights, as the main power to the cannon came on. She could track the flyer both visually and with the equipment. "I can't fire!" She called.

"One thing at a time!" Rodney snapped back.

"Doctor!" Areina called as the flyer lined up to make a pass at the Cells. "Time's up!"

"Go!" Rodney yelled as Areina saw the weapons console light up.

"Help Drina!" She yelled as grasping the controls to move the cannon to follow the flyer's trajectory. "Cover!"

The flyer was making a beeline to the Cells and it gave Areina plenty of time to line up the sights and fire. Energy roared from the muzzle of the cannon and ripped through the air to engulf the flyer. The resulting explosion was spectacular.

"Areina! Behind you!" Rodney called watching the second flyer closing in from the opposite direction.

The flyer opened fire on the roof, sending Rodney scrambling to pull Drina from the path of the projectiles. Unfortunately, they were unable to pull one of the two surviving soldiers to safety with them and he was hit. Drina held on to Rodney's arm as they both watched the poor man die from their cover, unable to do anything for him.

Areina swung the cannon around in time to see another of her men die and took careful aim at the flyer. Once again, energy burst forth to exact her revenge for the five soldiers who had died on this roof at the hands of the Genii.

The second flyer went down in the woods with a glorious explosion. Areina leapt from the cannon's firing seat to run across the roof to where Rodney was checking on the soldier that had just been killed. Drina had the last surviving soldier sitting with her.

Rodney looked up at Areina with such regret in his face that her heart softened towards him. "I'm sorry," he said, softly.

Areina nodded and grasped his shoulder. "Thank you."

"That's an impressive weapon," Rodney commented, looking over at the cannon.

"Thank you. It is quite old and probably could be improved on, but we don't get aerial attacks very often. I wish we could do something for our guys on the ground."

Rodney nodded. "If your guys are as good as Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon, I'm sure we're hear something soon."

Areina smiled, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "If your guys are as good as mine, they're probably done already."

Rodney smiled back and together they helped Drina get the only remaining soldier into the building and set up in a cell to rest until the fighting stopped.

x

John Sheppard felt like the new recruit surrounded by an army of Ronons. These men fought like Ronon, with energy weapons and fists. John had even seen several knives take flight.

The battle was close, hand-to-hand combat by now. The Genii soldiers were no match for Areina's army. John was, frankly, thankful that they were pursuing a peaceful relationship with her and her people. He'd hate to be on the other side.

He fired his P90 at a Genii that was approaching Imogrim's back with weapon raised.

Imogrim caught his eye and nodded a soldier's thanks before continuing in the fight.

Teyla called over the radio that her squad was in possession of the Stargate and that it had been closed down. John felt relief at the thought of no reinforcements. He'd seen the two flyers go down and knew that they were safe from any further aerial assault. He had also seen the Cells get hit soon after they'd left Rodney and his group there, but didn't want to think about what might have happened as a result. Since the cannons took out the two flyers after that, he chose to believe that everyone was fine.

Suddenly, his feet were pulled out from under him and he fell hard onto his back, cracking his temple against a tree root. Before he could catch his breath and through the swirl of stars that floated around his peripheral vision, he saw the butt of a gun coming toward his head and rolled to avoid it.

When he returned to his back, he kicked out at the Genii soldier, who was taking aim at him. Suddenly, a knife sliced through the air and found its way deep into his enemy's chest. Shock covered the Genii soldier's face and John scrambled backward as the already dead man fell, first to his knees, then face down in the dirt where John had lain half a moment earlier. John came to his feet and turned to see where the knife had come from.

He and Imogrim were even.

Not too long after, the few remaining Genii that were alive, were surrendering to Areina's forces.

"So, do we take these guys to The Cells?" John asked Imogrim.

The large man shook his head. "No," he frowned. "We will take them to a special holding area outside the village until we can determine who is who and what the Genii will be willing to trade for them." Imogrim wiped blood away from a cut on his arm. "I suspect my lady will make the Genii leaders pay dearly for this attempt."

Teyla looked up at the large man. "You are injured."

Imogrim looked down at her. "It is a small thing. I have suffered worse during drills."

Teyla's eyebrow rose at him in a "you're not fooling me one bit" look.

The dark hulk of a man did something, then, that surprised John and Ronon. He smiled at Teyla. "If you wish to render aid, Mistress, you must accompany me to the holding area for the prisoners. That is my first duty, now."

"And what of your queen?" Teyla asked.

"I must believe that she is safe in the Cells. She will remain there until I or one of my men come for her."

John spoke, then. "I'll go and check on her and Rodney. I can radio Teyla or Ronon to let you know her status."

Imogrim gave a slight bow in his way of nodding. Then, with Teyla at his side, the rest of his guard surrounding the prisoners and a scowling Ronon at the rear, they moved off in a direction away from the village.

John watched them go and shook his head. He immediately regretted the action when his stomach lurched and the stars in his vision reappeared. "Definitely not the time to be seeing little birdies," he muttered as he moved off toward the Cells.

x

John stumbled into the large stone structure known as the cells and sat down hard on a stone step just inside the door. His intention was to take a moment to rest before heading up the stairs to find Rodney, then back out to meet up with Teyla and Ronon.

He leaned back and rested his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and then jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Gripping his P90, he turned to gaze into the liquid blue eyes of his former jailor, Drina.

"You are hurt." She stated simply.

He relaxed. "But I'm not dead and that's the important thing." He took a deep breath. "Have you seen Areina or my friend Rodney?"

Drina smiled, slightly. "My cousin became restless waiting. I think they left to return to the village.

John looked down at his lap and reached up to rake his hand through his hair and winced when his hand came into contact with his head.

She grabbed his wrist. "Let me help." She tugged his hand and started to stand.

He stood and allowed himself to be led to a room that held a small bed, a table, two chairs, a kitchenette and a second door.

She had him sit in one of the chairs and disappeared behind the second door and came back with a bowl of water and a small box. She set both on the table and opened the box. It was a first aid kit. From it, she drew out a cloth that she dipped into water and dabbed at the cut on his head. As she did, she stood directly in front of him, leaving him gazing at her full breasts. The pain in his head was becoming insignificant compared to the fire that was starting elsewhere.

In fact, he felt as if his pants were getting a little tight, so he shifted in an effort to adjust himself.

She drew back and looked concerned. "Am I hurting you?"

He cleared his throat and said, with a slow grin. "No. Not exactly."

She straightened with a small smile and put her hands on her hips. "Don't get fresh or I'll let you bleed to death," she admonished.

John grinned up at her. "I can think of better ways to die."

A slight tinge of color touched her cheeks and she clucked at him as she went back to tending to his wound.

In an effort to distract himself from thoughts that were headed decidedly southward, he asked. "Do you actually live here?"

She shook her head. Then she realized that he couldn't necessarily see her do that so she answered out loud. "No. I came here when the bombing started to try to keep it secure. I have stayed here from time to time, when we've had…visitors."

"Prisoners."

"I prefer visitors."

"Still prisoners."

"Are you that willing to die that you would make me angry enough to leave you bleeding?"

John chuckled. "Are you always so touchy?"

She pulled back and looked at him in the eye, critically. "I don't know what that means."

"Sorry. Never mind. I'll be quiet."

She finished cleaning and treating his wound and bandaged it. Then, she went to the kitchenette, poured out the water and washed her hands.

John watched her move. In addition to full breasts, she had round hips and a tiny waist. She was small and curvy, and her hair was long and black. He'd seen plenty of beautiful women in his day and this one ranked way up there.

"Did you say that Areina is your cousin?" he asked, trying again to make conversation to distract himself from the view.

"Yes. Our mothers were sisters."

"So, if something were to happen to her, you would be in line to rule?"

Drina shook her head, as she walked back to him. "If she dies without a child, then her personal guard will nominate two or three people from the village who seem worthy. Then the village decides from those. This is how Ariena's grandfather became king."

John winced he touched the new bandage and said. "That is a different way of doing things."

Drina pulled his hand away from the bandage and looked at him. "Is it very? How are leaders selected where you are from?"

John looked up at her. "There are different ways, but mostly they are elected or born to it. In the country I'm from, there are people who decide they want to run things and they campaign to get people to vote and, usually, the guy with the most votes wins. Other countries have a monarchy that passes from father to son – usually."

Drina frowned. "So no women leaders?"

"Oh, we have women leaders, it's just that, in my country, it hasn't happened yet."

"And what do you think about that?"

John sensed a trap. "I try not to think about politics. It gives me a headache. And I already have one."

"I have finished," she announced.

"Thank you." He stood.

She smiled. "You're welcome." Then she looked as if she was going to say something, but stopped herself.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It is a silly superstition."

"What is?"

"There is a belief among my people that if the person bandaging a wound kisses the bandage, then the wound will heal faster."

He smiled and said. "We call it 'Kiss It and Make It Better'."

She looked relieved and smiled. "So you have a similar tradition?"

He didn't want to spoil her smile by telling her that it was a tradition reserved for mothers and their young children. "Yes."

He bowed his head and she stepped closer. She put her hand on his chest for balance when she reached up to kiss his head.

The view of her, the smell of her, the warmth of her hand, the very nearness of her was too much for him, then. When she finished, but before she could pull back, he pulled her against him and captured her mouth with his.

She gave a little cry of surprise, which quickly turned into a sigh as she returned the kiss, pressing her body against his and moving her arms up to encircle his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and bent her back slightly, deepening the kiss to thoroughly explore her.

"Oh, my!"

"For crying out loud!"

The two voices speaking at once poured cold water on the heat between them. Drina pulled back, flushed a pretty shade of pink, and smiled at him. He grinned at her, and then looked at the door where Areina and Rodney stood.

Areina looked amused. Rodney did not.

John shot Rodney a look that snapped his mouth closed.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted." Areina said, raising an eyebrow toward her cousin.

"I thought you had returned to the village already." Drina said, placing her hands behind her back. When she licked her lips, nervously, John had to look away.

"We were about to, but Not-That-Kind-Of-Doctor McKay left something behind, so we went up to get it. Then he had to 'take some readings' of something or another." She smiled broadly. "We can go…"

Drina turned pink again and narrowed her eyes at Areina. "Please do."

John suddenly started coughing and both women turned to look at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" Areina asked.

"Ah, yeah. Rodney, we should be on our way to the armory. Imogrim and the rest of your men took the prisoners to a camp outside the village." He smiled down at Drina, still with a bit of disbelief in his eyes. "We should go."

Drina smiled and nodded. "Yes, but you have to remember to rest." 

"I will."

Areina and Rodney started to walk away and John paused. "Will I see you again?"

Drina smiled. "I hope so. You were going to impress me, remember?"

John suddenly remembered her comment about being impressed by 'a handsome man with a skillful tongue' and realized that she had _meant_ the double _entendre_. He smiled broadly and nodded as he walked away, contacting Imogrim as he'd promised.

The group was waiting for him at the entrance of the cells. He ignored Rodney's look and started walking toward the village with Areina next to him.

Areina was the first to speak. "I owe your people an apology, Colonel Sheppard."

John nodded. "Don't mention it."

"I hope we can be allies, even after my ill-treatment of you."

"Well, I have one question about what you did to Ronon while he was being interrogated by you. I don't think my people will be too happy about dealing with someone who uses torture." He gave her a sidelong glance. "Or was it torture?"

Areina nodded. "I'm sure Ronon will tell you that it was torture, but I did not physically harm him. The wounds to his arms are from struggling with the ropes. And I am willing to meet any demands of restitution he might make."

John's eyebrows rose. "I can't have him hurting you, either. It wouldn't bode well for our alliance."

She tilted her head and frowned. "Do you really think he would hurt me?"

"No." John thought about it. "Could he? Yes. Would he? I don't think so."

"Let me talk to him. I will apologize and offer myself for any punishment he deems necessary."

John started to shake his head, but she grasped his arm. "Please. I feel terrible for my treatment of him and our customs demand that I make the offer. To him."

"Okay, but I hope he's in a better mood than the last time I talked to him."

Areina smiled, tightly. "So do I."

x

Ronon Dex paced around the queen's chambers. He mostly just wanted to return to Atlantis, but Sheppard had told him to return here. Apparently, Areina wanted to apologize. Ronon growled, lowly, at the thought. He wasn't sure how he would handle that.

Areina entered the tent and secured the flap. She removed her cloak, armor and chain-mail-like over-dress so that she was dressed as she had been during his 'interrogation'.

Silently, his green eyes followed her movements like a cat watching a mouse.

Without looking at him, she moved to the table where food and drink were again arranged. As she poured liquid into a cup, she finally spoke.

"Will you have a seat, my lord?"

He frowned, suspiciously, at her formalities. "I'll stand."

She nodded. She moved to him and bowed on one knee, offering him the cup.

Ronon growled. "What are you doing?"

"My lord, tradition demands that I serve you and submit to whatever punishment you wish to take as retribution for the reprehensible way I have treated you. I am your servant."

Ronon backhanded the drink out of her hands. It impacted the tent wall and fell to the ground with a clatter. Then he reached down and pulled her to her feet. He was furious. He may not have enjoyed her interrogation techniques but the harm that was really done was to his pride, and even that wasn't irreparable. He admired her for the way she seemed to command her people without being a despot. She was willing to fight side-by-side with them. To see her subjugate herself to him angered him more than her sexual teasing.

"Do you really think I would want this? You disgrace yourself by bowing to me." He ground the words out between clenched teeth. "To offer yourself to me out of a sense of obligation would make you no better than a whore."

He pushed her, forcing her to take a step back, spun on his heel and started for the exit.

Areina looked and felt as if she'd been slapped. She suddenly became furious and reached for the knife on the table. She sent it flying and it embedded its point into the tent post next to his ear as he approached the door.

Ronon felt the wind of the knife and turned to look at it. He smiled and pulled it out of the post. He turned to face her.

"You missed."

She narrowed her eyes. "Only because killing you would not make for good trade relations," she spat. "Go, Ronon Dex. Go find your team and leave here."

Ronon hefted the knife in his hand and, instead of walking away, he moved slowly toward her, his head down, but his eyes boring into her.

Areina stood her ground, though she began to question the wisdom of her actions. She began to feel as if he was some great predatory animal and she was a foolish woodland creature who had challenged him. Determined not to let him see her trepidation, she clenched her fists.

He finally reached her and stood toe to toe with her. She was almost a foot smaller than he and she had to crane her neck to look up at him. He reached for her and she stepped back.

"Too late!" she seethed.

He flicked the knife at the table. It embedded itself in the tabletop. Then, he grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her to him. "_This_ is what I wanted to see."

"What?" she narrowed her eyes and tried to pull away. "You wanted a fight?"

"No," his eyes raked over her, leaving an impression as much as if it had been done with touch. "I want to know that you came to me with your head held high. I want you as a queen, a leader, hell, even as my jailor, but it offends my honor to accept you as a servant."

He released her. "My need to teach you not to tease a man half out of his mind has passed."

She stepped back one step and a frowned. "And so?"

"And so," he grinned, lecherously. "If you want me in your bed, you'll have to invite me."

She gasped at his words and felt her face warm under his intense gaze. She was suddenly at a loss. She quickly averted her eyes and glanced around, not knowing where to go from her.

Ronon, once again, closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands. He tilted her face up and looked into her eyes. They were wet, as if she was about to cry, but he knew she would never permit that.

"Ronon," she whispered, fervently.

The kiss was much gentler than the last one he'd initiated, but no less thorough. He reached to her waist and pulled her hard against him.

Suddenly her hands were exploring him. Without breaking the kiss, she moved her hands down his arms and between them. They moved inside his jacket to his waist and slipped under his shirt and vest, to touch his bare skin. He growled and broke the kiss to pull off his clothes. Feverishly, she followed suit, pausing from time to time to touch and kiss each other. When, finally, they were both down to only skin, he picked her up and carried her to the bed that lay barely hidden by a curtain on the other side of the tent. He lay her on it and pulled back to admire her.

His admiration didn't last for long because she reached up and grabbed hold of him in such a way as to distract any man. When he'd decided he'd had enough of her touching – and tasting – he pushed her back on the bed and sank into it next to her.

Ronon's mouth captured hers as his hands began to roam. His fingers skillfully found every sensitive spot of her body and finally found the point that could drive her to madness. He skillfully manipulated her body to bring her over the precipice, as many times as he could before he felt that he couldn't stand it anymore.

When they finally joined together, she cried out his name in a feverish moan of ecstasy and began to shake again. It had been so long for him that it was impossible for him to last very long, especially when she wrapped her legs around him and muffled her cries of release into a pillow.

He collapsed on top of her and felt her holding him, her hands on his back, her kisses on his neck. After a moment, he rolled to her side and smiled.

"Let that be a lesson to you," he rumbled.

"Yes, sir," she grinned. Then a wickedness came to her grin. "Are there more parts to the lesson? Or is this the extent of what you have to teach me?"

Ronon groaned, good-naturedly. "By the gods, woman! Are you trying to kill me?"

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him, amused. "Can you think of a better way to die?"

He growled and pulled her into a kiss that was sure to get the next lesson started.

That was, of course, the precise moment when someone called from the door of the tent. She groaned and pulled away from him.

"What is it?!"

"Colonel Sheppard wishes to see you, my lady."

Areina looked at Ronon and grinned, wickedly, as she climbed over him and sought out her clothes. "I think he'd rather see my cousin Drina."

Ronon grinned. "A woman at every gate, it seems."

She glanced over at him. "And you, Ronon? Have you many others?"

Ronon stood and she admired his strength and maleness. "No. Too dangerous."

She tilted her head. "But you are no longer a runner. Surely, there must be others now…"

He approached her and put his arms around her. "I'd like to think that if I had had more practice, I would have lasted longer."

She smiled. "I have no complaints."

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

When they separated, she grinned wickedly again. "Feel free to return anytime you feel you need to practice."

"My lady?" Imogrim called.

"Oh, by the gods!" she called out. "Give me a moment!" she was exasperated and becoming frustrated that she couldn't just enjoy Ronon again as she wanted to. "Tell Colonel Sheppard that if he tires of waiting for me, he can seek out my cousin for entertainment."

There was a pause, then Imogrim's voice, changed slightly with what seemed like amusement, responded. "I have relayed the message, my lady. He remains."

"Probably wants to make sure I didn't hurt you," Ronon remarked as he replaced yet another knife.

"Maybe he's more worried about what _I_ might have done to _you_."

He chuckled and shrugged on his jacket.

x

John Sheppard's face was on fire after Areina's comment about her cousin. He glanced over at Elizabeth Weir, who had come to work out trade negotiations.

Elizabeth's lips were pressed together in an effort to suppress a smile and her eyebrows were up.

John smiled, half-heartedly. "She's kidding."

Elizabeth's grin became more apparent. "I'm sure."

The tent flap moved and a male hand appeared. It, then, disappeared and the flap fluttered back into place.

x

On the other side of the flap, Areina had grabbed Ronon again and was kissing him.

"If you don't stop," he growled, upon breaking the kiss. "Sheppard will be waiting a _very_ long time."

"A _very_ long time?" she asked innocently.

"Very," he grinned, wickedly.

Her look also turned wicked. "Well, in that case –" She grabbed his jacket.

He chuckled and pulled back. "Behave, woman."

x

The flap opened and Ronon Dex stepped out to see Sheppard and Weir standing there.

John saw his grin and asked. "So you have resolved your issues?"

Ronon nodded. "Yes."

"And she's still alive and relatively unharmed?" 

Ronon's grin was licentious. "Relatively."

Elizabeth frowned from Ronon to John. "What is going on?"

Again, John looked uncomfortable. "Ah, Ronon and Areina had some issues to sort through."

"Issues?"

Ronon opened his mouth to speak when Areina walked out and bid John welcome. John had never felt more grateful for an interruption in his life. He just _knew_ Ronon was going to tell Elizabeth something she just didn't _really_ need to know.

"Areina, this is Elizabeth Weir, our leader."

FIN


End file.
